Call of Darkness
by Master-Zev
Summary: Smokescreen has been on Team Prime for a while now, he has made good friends in everyone except Arcee and now he is regretting being an Autobot.
1. Chapter 1: Rising Darkness

Call of Darkness

By: Master-Zev

**Chapter 1**

Smokescreen walked into the ground-bridge on his to the coordinates preset by Ratchet, he stepped out on the other side looking down into a deep gorge. "Base this is Smokescreen, I've reached my destination but I'm at the edge of some kind of canyon" said Smokescreen. "According to the humans, where you are at is called the Grand Canyon; you are at the right location, you should be three miles from the energon signal" said Ratchet. Smokescreen turned off his communications then transformed into his sports car form and drove towards the coordinates.

The drive to the location was uneventful, Smokescreen was careful not to drive too close to the edge because the drop to the bottom looked like it would kill him. It had over a month and a half since Smokescreen had joined Team Prime and he made great friends in Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus, he even liked the team's medic Ratchet. But he was still untrusted by Arcee for being found in a Decepticon escape pod. Smokescreen noticed a large group of Decepticon troopers working on unearthing a subterranean energon deposit, there were four troopers standing guard. One of them pointed towards Smokescreen and then all of them stared to fire towards him. Smokescreen transformed and drew one blaster arm, he fired and three troopers went down sparking then he fired again and another two troopers were shot down.

"Smokescreen to base, I'm going to need immediate backup at these coordinates" said Smokescreen. "I hear you Smokescreen; Arcee and Optimus are en route to your position" said Ratchet. Ducked behind a large boulder, the young Autobot tried his best not to get shot until Arcee and Optimus arrived. The miners had already started to mine the energon and were loading it into hover cars. Smokescreen noticed a slim aircraft circling above the troopers and miners, a sudden jolt of terror struck through Smokescreen as he realized it was Soundwave! Out of the corner of his optics Smokescreen noticed a ground-bridge portal open up a few meters from where he was crouched for cover. Arcee and Optimus came through with a leap and then started to fire at the troopers; several of them went down in a few shots. "I see you made some new friends there rookie" taunted Arcee, "next time though you should wait for backup instead of engaging the 'Cons". Optimus had charged the Decepticons and struck down a few more with his sword arm, while Arcee and Smokescreen went over to where giant energon crystals were jutting out of the ground. Smokescreen attacked the miners and sent them running towards their own ground-bridge opened up by Soundwave. "At least this trip didn't turn out to be a total waste of time" said Optimus, "now we should have enough energon to resupply our stockpiles".

Soundwave transformed and landed onto the ground and launched his security drone Laserbeak. Soundwave lurched forward and attacked the Autobots with Laserbeak behind him shooting. Arcee blasted the drone out of the sky and it crash landed in pile smoldering heap of junk. Soundwave then swatted aside Arcee dangerously close to the edge of the canyon; she had managed to grab the ledge to prevent herself from falling into the canyon. "Autobots, exercise extreme caution Soundwave is a most dangerous foe" warned Optimus. The silent Decepticon just stood there, his visor blank as if he was studying them for his next attack. But instead of attacking, Soundwave turned around and ran to where Laserbeak lay in a crumpled junk pile. Then Soundwave opened another ground-bridge. Before he went through, Soundwave turned around to face the Autobots and then he said "Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior".


	2. Chapter 2: Difficult Life of Smokescreen

**Chapter 2**

As Soundwave disappeared into the vortex, Optimus stood his ground to make sure that Soundwave wouldn't attempt anything. "Ratchet we have secured the energon and now we require an immediate ground-bridge back to base" said Optimus. Arcee and Smokescreen brought over the hover cars filled with energon. "Smokescreen you choice to engage the Decepticons was irrational, but you have led us to a much needed energy source" said Optimus. Arcee simply sighed in minor frustration; apparently she was still angry at him for taking Jack with him to retrieve the Star Saber. Their own ground-bridge opened up and Smokescreen was the first to go through, then Arcee and finally Optimus. At the Autobot base, Ratchet was busy typing something into the main computer, two of the humans were sitting on a couch watching TV, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were lifting energon cubes in stacks. "Finally, look at all that energon now we should have enough for anything" said Bulkhead. Bumblebee beeped a response while Arcee just glared in anger at Smokescreen.

Later that same day, everyone went off do things by themselves or with one of the humans. Bumblebee went with Raf to go race remote controlled cars outside the base while Bulkhead and Miko were watching some kind of monster truck rally and Arcee wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jack was busy talking with Ratchet when special agent Fowler came out of the elevator looking angry. "Prime I thought you were told no collateral damage and wrecking the top side of the Grand Canyon doesn't help" yelled Fowler. "I'm sorry for any damage caused to the canyon but you know how unpredictable the Decepticons can be" said Optimus. Then Fowler turned and walked toward the open elevator. Ratchet turned away from the computer and looked over at Smokescreen, "I need you to take those empty energon containers to the back storage room" said Ratchet pointing to empty cube containers. Smokescreen grunted in annoyance, for some reason he was always being assigned the maintenance jobs. Smokescreen didn't voice his opinion and went about taking the containers to the back room.

By the time Smokescreen was done with the task Ratchet assigned to him, the sun was just about to go down below the horizon. "Hey Ratchet, why do you always give me the rookie tasks" asked Smokescreen. But before the medic could answer Arcee interrupted, "because you're still being punished for endangering Jack and you _are_ the newest member of Team Prime". She finished what was on her mind; Smokescreen was starting to become frustrated with Arcee and always being treated like some boot camp grunt. "You know I didn't ask to be treated like a burden; if I wanted all of this I would've just stayed with Alpha Trion" yelled Smokescreen and then he transformed and drove out of the base to calm down. "You know Arcee that was a little harsh" said Bulkhead. "He needed to hear that, because if he's going to be a part of Team Prime he needs to abide by all of the rules" said Arcee. Everyone stared in the direction Smokescreen had left, hoping he wouldn't do anything brash.


	3. Chapter 3: Megatron's Offer

**Chapter 3**

Smokescreen always took long drives when the members of Team Prime angered him. Lately it was Arcee that was bothering him; she couldn't forgive him for endangering her human partner Jack Darby. Usually Smokescreen was able to forgive anyone instantly but with him getting assigned grunt tasks and the distrust of Arcee, Smokescreen was starting to think that fighting for the Autobot cause wasn't what it was all cracked up to be. Maybe the life of a Decepticon would offer a more respect for Smokescreen. Suddenly his dashboard computer beeped something at him; it had picked up another energon signal. It was less than two miles from where Smokescreen currently was, he thought about calling for backup but he knew one of his teammates would take all the glory from him. So instead of calling for assistance, Smokescreen increased speed and drove to the awaiting energon signal.

The drive was easy enough and it gave Smokescreen time to formulate an attack plan to secure the energon deposit. When he got to the Decepticons' location there was at least a whole squadron of troopers, five Insecticons, three miners and the dark lord Megatron himself. There were Seekers flying overhead to provide an eye in the sky with Starscream flying at the lead. Starscream broke off from the main group and transformed, then walked over to Megatron. "Everything is all clear for miles lord Megatron, we did not a single Autobot" reported Starscream. "Good, for once you have completed a task I have asked of you" said Megatron. "Now's my chance to take out the leader of the 'Cons and his second in command" said Smokescreen to himself, the troopers were going to be easy to take down but the Insecticons were a whole entire problem. Insecticons were large and bulky, even though they had blasters; they preferred to destroy their enemies with brute force. The Insecticons were the only difficulty Smokescreen saw; somehow he had to get the squadron of troopers away from the mining site. Smokescreen just realized that he had brought with him a single grenade; he chucked the grenade as far as he could throw. An explosion rocked the clearing a few meters from where the Decepticons were mining. Half of the troopers ran towards the blast site in order to investigate. The other half formed a half circle in order to protect the energon and their leader. "Commander what has happened, I demand an explanation immediately" yelled Megatron. "Sir we detected a large explosion and we are now investigating" replied the commander. Smokescreen lurched from his hiding spot and shot down the whole semi-circle of troopers and managed to destroy two Insecticons. The remaining three transformed to their bug forms and flew straight for Smokescreen. He jumped and dodged two of the bugs as they slammed into giant boulders. The last broke its wing and spiraled towards Smokescreen in an attempt to take him out.

Megatron transformed and flew straight at Smokescreen; he ducked and watched as Megatron missed his target. Suddenly a force jerked Smokescreen backwards and then he realized that Megatron had attached grappling cable to the back of the rookie and was carrying him as the dark lord flew low to the ground. Megatron made sure to hit every rock and object to further damage Smokescreen. "Well what do we have here, Prime's latest recruit" said Megatron. "Do your worst Megatron; I've experienced worse back on Cybertron" said Smokescreen, "there's nothing you can do that's worse than going back to dreaded base". Megatron suddenly took interest in Smokescreen's comment. Megatron extended a hand to help Smokescreen stand up, then Smokescreen brought out his blaster and aimed directly at the dark lord. Megatron simply just stood his ground with a calm look on his face. "Why aren't you trying to attack me" asked Smokescreen. "Because you are not happy with your current life as an Autobot, but the life of a Decepticon could offer you so much more" said Megatron, describing the life of a Decepticon. The other half of the troopers had returned and drew their own blasters. They aimed them the blasters directly at Smokescreen, but Megatron raised his in an order for the troopers to stand down. "I will make you this offer once and only once; join the Decepticon cause and you will be free from the burden of the Autobots" said Megatron, "think about my offer Smokescreen". And the Megatron, Starscream, and the remaining troopers entered their ground-bridge leaving Smokescreen to ponder about Megatron's offer.


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

**Chapter 4**

As Smokescreen watched Megatron leave through his ground-bridge, Smokescreen couldn't stop thinking about Megatron's proposal. "Smokescreen come in, this Ratchet can you hear me" asked Ratchet over his communications. "I read loud and clear Ratchet; listen I don't feel like driving all the way back to base so could you fire up the ground-bridge at my current location" replied Smokescreen. The vortex opened up in front of him and then he arrived base a few moments later. Optimus was busy decoding the Iacon database trying to get coordinates for the last Omega Key. Bumblebee and Arcee were busy loading energon into the main fuel pump, while Bulkhead was assisting Ratchet with some heavy lifting. Arcee looked up from her task with a look of frustration; Optimus looked up and turned from the computer in order to prevent Arcee from attacking Smokescreen. "Arcee and Bumblebee it is time for you to go on routine patrol" said Optimus. Arcee glared at the Autobot leader with a look that could kill. Before Arcee transformed to go out on patrol, she pushed Optimus aside and lunged at Smokescreen with her wrist blades drawn. Smokescreen didn't have time to react when Arcee's fist connected with the rookie's face, Smokescreen flew backwards into a pile of energon containers.

"Arcee, I order you to stand down at once" commanded Optimus. "That is one order I cannot follow Optimus, he has had it coming to him ever since Smokescreen first joined us" said Arcee. All of a sudden Smokescreen attacked the two-wheeler by punching her in the back. "Alright rookie, you want to dance" said Arcee. Smokescreen lunged at Arcee as if being called a rookie enraged him; he managed to land a good number of blows to Arcee. Without hesitation, Arcee slashed the back of Smokescreen with her left wrist blade. Tired of being pushed around Smokescreen brought out his blaster and took direct aim at Arcee's spark. He fired and scored a critical hit; Arcee flew backwards into the wall with a grunt of pain. Optimus stepped forward in order to stop the fight, but then Smokescreen shot the leader in the abdomen leaving a smoldering hole. Optimus fell to the floor gripping his wound to try and prevent any more energon from leaking out. Bumblebee leapt forward to block any more shots at their leader, while Bulkhead grabbed Smokescreen in an attempt to calm him down. Ratchet came over to help Arcee and Optimus into the medical bay.

"What have you done Smokescreen" yelled Bulkhead, "you've probably killed both Arcee and Optimus". Smokescreen didn't give an answer and transformed then drove out to try and find any Decepticons. Smokescreen knew of a secret energon mine that Megatron made frequent visits to. Hopefully the dark lord would be there and Smokescreen would finally achieve his destiny of being a powerful Decepticon.


	5. Chapter 5: Start of a New Life

**Chapter 5**

Ratchet was never one to see the dark side of situations, but right now the condition Optimus was in right now was showing anything but darkness. Bumblebee helped Arcee into the medical chamber so Ratchet could repair the minor wounds Smokescreen had inflicted on her. But Optimus' injuries were far worse; the most major wound was the hole in his abdomen. Energon was leaking at a fast rate, making it impossible for Ratchet to go in and repair the small circuits and fuses. "Bumblebee I need you to go in the back and get a laser scalpel" said Ratchet. The scout beeped a response and turned to leave. Bulkhead was monitoring the main terminal in an attempt to locate Smokescreen's signal. "So far nothing has popped up on the locater; if he's out there the kid must be hiding" reported Bulkhead. Ratchet had just finished inducing stasis on Optimus; the human children were gathered around the operation table. "What's going to happen if Optimus doesn't survive through this" asked Raf. Ratchet didn't reply Raf with an answer, he just simply grunted in exhaustion.

Bumblebee had returned with the laser scalpel and tank full of energon. "Ah yes, I forgot about the emergency energon" said Ratchet. The scout put his hand on the medic's shoulder in order to calm him down. "Listen Ratchet, I know the scrap hit the fan when Smokescreen went rogue but now everyone needs to get a grip and focus on Optimus' recovery" said Jack. The medic gave a slight nod of approval and went back to repair the Autobot leader.

**Somewhere near a Decepticon energon mine... **

Smokescreen sat down against a boulder inside of a large cave. He was in the cave because back at base they were trying to locate his signal. Smokescreen was about seven miles from one of the Cons' major energon mines in this area. Hopefully, Megatron would be there and then Smokescreen could take him up on his offer. Smokescreen knew that if he brought word of Optimus' demise Megatron would surely offer him a position in the Decepticon ranks. Tired of predicting his own outcome, Smokescreen transformed and drove in the direction of the Decepticon energon mine. A few hours later Smokescreen arrived at a side entrance; the sun was setting and it gave the mine's entrance an eerie feeling. There were muffled noises coming from deep within the mine giving a sign that there was activity. Smokescreen walked in a few steps and noticed that if he went any further he was going to have to activate his optic lights. As Smokescreen went deeper into the tunnel, he could hear loud machinery drilling into rock and gruff voices yelling out commands. "If you walking junk piles drop one more energon crystal, Knock Out will have our heads" said a Decepticon commander. The troopers picked the pace of working as a shiny red Decepticon walked into middle of the group of troopers. "And if you don't bring that energon back to the warship, lord Megatron will rip out all of our sparks" said Knock Out. Deciding to risk it all, Smokescreen stepped out from where he was hiding and went over to Knock Out. The troopers saw the Autobot, drew their blasters and took aim at Smokescreen. "I'm not here to fight, all I want is to speak with Megatron" said Smokescreen, his hands in the air to show a sign of peace. Knock Out walked over to Smokescreen and ran a scanner over him to try and find any hidden weapons. "Everything checks out, so I guess you have earned an audience with lord Megatron" said Knock Out, "lord Megatron this is mine Delta 126, we have an Autobot here who says he needs to speak with you". A ground-bridge portal opened and out stepped Megatron with Soundwave and Starscream. "So you have finally accepted your fate as a Decepticon" said Megatron. "Yes I have lord Megatron and I have great news for you" said Smokescreen. Megatron's optics flared in sudden interest at Smokescreen's comment. "I have left the Autobot base in shambles and Optimus Prime hanging on the balance of life and death" described Smokescreen, "and I can provide the coordinates of my former teammates' base". Megatron simply guided Smokescreen to their ground-bridge with Starscream, Soundwave and Knock Out following them and leaving the troopers to go about their business.


	6. Chapter 6: Plus One, Down One

**Chapter 6**

Walking onto the Decepticon warship felt as if Smokescreen were on a completely different planet. Smokescreen walked beside Megatron fearing nothing. Starscream and Knock Out broke off from the main group to about their own private matters. "I would like to officially welcome you to the Decepticons as our newest recruit" said Megatron. "My loyalty to you will never be doubted, my one true master" pledged Smokescreen. "Soundwave activate the ship's main communications, I have a message to give to the troops" ordered Megatron. The faceless Decepticon turned and started to enter commands into the terminal.

"This is lord Megatron, we have gained a new trusted ally today; yes he is a former Autobot but he will receive the respect of a fully ranked Decepticon" said Megatron. Smokescreen stood at attention as Megatron addressed the entire crew of the _Nemesis_. "Now that introductions are over now we must get you accustomed to your new surroundings" said Megatron. Knock Out appeared in the doorway and Megatron gestured for Smokescreen to follow. The only thing that was needed for Smokescreen's full Decepticon transformation was a new paint job and a Decepticon insignia. "First thing we need to do is rid you of that awful paint job, might I suggest a flashy finish like my own" suggested Knock Out. "No I was thinking about going red and black finish" said Smokescreen. Knock Out adjusted a scanner just above Smokescreen's head and punched in directions. A bright red line ran Smokescreen's figure changing his red, blue, white paint job to a dark red and black finish. His optics started to change from bright blue to red. Megatron had returned to watch the transformation of the newest Decepticon; clutched in his hand was a glowing crystal shard. "It is now time you receive your birth right as a true Decepticon, behold the powers of dark energon" boasted Megatron. Smokescreen jabbed the glowing shard into his spark chamber; power surged through Smokescreen's body as Megatron watched with interest.

"I can feel the power of Unicron flowing throughout my entire body; no Autobot will ever survive my wrath" yelled Smokescreen, his voice echoing through the lab. "Now there is only one more thing to complete before you can become a true Decepticon, now you must rid yourself of that cursed Autobot name" said Megatron, "from this moment on you will be known as Blackout".

**Two months later, back at the Autobot base...**

Optimus stepped out of the medical chamber and had managed to take a few steps before collapsing to the ground. Arcee went over to help the leader onto pallet in order to rest. "Optimus' recovery has increasing progress but it's long and slow" said Ratchet. The medic was typing down Optimus' progress in a special log; it showed that the leader had only made significant progress over a month ago. "If were down a Bot maybe we should call someone for some help" said Jack. "Who would we contact, Smokescreen was only other Autobot contact we had in years" replied Ratchet. Bulkhead came over to where Ratchet, Arcee and Jack were conversing. "Maybe we should give Wheeljack a call; I'm sure he would be happy to help out" suggested Bulkhead. Wheeljack had helped out Team Prime many times in the past but he was known for doing things outside of standard protocol. "With the very limited resources, you're probably right" said Ratchet. Bulkhead went to help Optimus attempt a few more steps than last time; while Ratchet went over the computer and keyed in Wheeljack's com-link code.

"Well if it isn't the doc, how are things at base" asked Wheeljack over the com-link. "Not good, Smokescreen has possibly gone over to the Decepticons and Optimus was wounded by the rookie" described Ratchet. "I can be there in less than four hours at my current speed" said Wheeljack. "Alright doctor, already on my way" replied Wheeljack.

**Meanwhile back on the Decepticon warship, that same day...**

It had been over two months since Blackout had abandoned the Autobots for the power of a Decepticon soldier. He had risen to the rank of second lieutenant over the past two months and it was possible that his powers could rival that of Megatron's. Starscream was still untrusting of Blackout but he had earned the respect of every trooper, Soundwave and even Knock Out. "Blackout I am need of your services, report the bridge" ordered Megatron; Blackout got to bridge to receive his orders. "We have found an Iacon locater beacon decoded by Soundwave; your task is to go to and retrieve the relic and if you come back successful I will promote you to second in command" said Megatron. "Yes my lord, and if I encounter any Autobots their sparks will be brought back to you" said Blackout. Soundwave brought up the coordinates up on his visor and then activated the ground-bridge.

**Autobot base- same time and day...**

Ratchet had picked up an Iacon locater beacon and that meant the Decepticons had already unearthed it. Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were on their way now to beacon. Optimus stood up shakily and limped over to where Ratchet was standing. "What is going on old friend" asked the Autobot leader. Hopefully Wheeljack and his team can get to the relic before the Decepticons do" said Ratchet

Blackout arrived at the coordinates set by Soundwave; he was staring out at a vast mountain range. The signal was coming ten miles from his current position. Blackout transformed into his black sports car form and drove at top speed down a rugged mountain road. When Blackout arrived at the location there were three Autobots digging at the ground in an attempt to find the relic. "Well, what do we have here" said Blackout, all three Autobots turned in surprise. "Looks like the 'Cons have got a new lackey and something new to shot at" said Wheeljack. Suddenly Bulkhead gasped in sudden realization and Bumblebee beeped in surprise. "Smokescreen is that you; what have the 'Cons done to you" asked Bulkhead. "They did nothing to me Bulk, I chose this option myself" answered Blackout, "and do NOT call me Smokescreen my new name is Blackout". Wheeljack stepped forward to block Blackout from taking the relic. "So you're the punk who shot out Optimus and left for dead" said Wheeljack. The Wrecker unsheathed both of his swords and swung them threateningly at Blackout. "One thing is clear 'Con, you're not getting this relic and you ARE going to pay for what you did to Optimus" said Wheeljack. Both Blackout and Wheeljack lunged forward blasters firing and swords swinging.


	7. Chapter 7: Final Revenge

**Chapter 7**

Wheeljack lunged forward slashing both of his swords, but Blackout simply stopped the attack with a block of his arm. Then Blackout brought out his blaster and fired at Wheeljack but the Wrecker dodged the laser blast and then threw his swords in the direction of Blackout. "I've never fought an actual Wrecker before, now I must say your strength is impressive too bad you aren't a Decepticon" said Blackout. "The day I become a 'Con is the day the universe ends" said Wheeljack. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were still digging in the ground trying to find the hidden relic. Blackout had to get to where the Autobots were digging but Wheeljack was the only thing standing in his way. Wheeljack had retrieved his swords from where they were sticking out of the ground and then lunged at Blackout. But the Decepticon was a moment too fast and Wheeljack slashed nothing but open air. Blackout brought out his blaster again and fired right into Wheeljack's back. The Wrecker went down and then Blackout walked over to where Bulkhead and Bumblebee were digging. "Hand over the relic and may let live to see the destruction of Wheeljack" offered Blackout. Bulkhead stepped in front of Bumblebee so the scout could continue digging. "You still have to answer for what you did to Arcee and Optimus" said Bulkhead. Blackout charged up his blaster and let loose a massive dark enegon blast directly at Bulkhead; the blast sent the green Autobot sailing backwards into Bumblebee allowing Blackout to retrieve the relic. "I must thank you Autobots for contributing to the Decepticon cause" said Blackout. Suddenly a force sent the Decepticon flying forward and the relic from his hand. Wheeljack went over to where Blackout had dropped the relic and picked it up. "Looks like we found the last Omega Key" said Wheeljack. Bumblebee was helping Bulkhead up from a pile of rocks while Wheeljack blocked Blackout's path.

"The one thing I regret that day I left the base is not finishing off Arcee and Optimus, but I'm going to extinguish your sparks" said Blackout. He fired both blasters at a weakened Bumblebee and Bulkhead; the shots plunged deep into their spark chambers leaving only smoking holes in their chests. Wheeljack stared in horror as he watched both Autobots die in front of him. Wheeljack froze where he stood as saw the effects of dark energon devour the bodies of his comrades. "Now you have seen the true powers of dark energon, normally I would force you to join your friends but I need you to deliver a message to Prime" said Blackout, "tell him that the Decepticons have the final Omega Key and if wants it he is going to have to come and get it himself". The ground-bridge opened up behind Wheeljack and he walked through.

_Back at the Autobot base, a few minutes later..._

"So it seems that Smokescreen has become a powerful Decepticon" said Ratchet. "Yeah, but he is no longer Smokescreen anymore; the kid goes by the name of Blackout" said Wheeljack, "the Omega Key is in his hands right now as we speak". Optimus stumbled over to where Ratchet and Wheeljack were standing, he would have fell to the ground but Arcee caught him. "We need to take the final Omega Key so we can prevent Megatron recreating Cybertron in his own image" said Optimus. "I agree with Optimus, but with Bulkhead and Bumblebee both dead and Wheeljack critically wounded the only other options are me or Optimus" said Arcee, "with Optimus still recovering looks like I'm our last hope". Ratchet put out his hand in order to block Arcee from activating the ground-bridge. "No Arcee, he challenged me and if anything does happen; Ratchet, Wheeljack and you will be the last Autobots on Earth to protect the humans" said Optimus, "Ratchet will you please activate the ground-bridge". Ratchet activated the ground-bridge and the Optimus walked through to meet his final destiny.

_Back at the location of the Omega Key..._

Blackout stood waiting for Optimus to attempt and take the Omega Key. A spiraling green vortex opened a few feet from where he was standing. The Prime stepped looking exhausted and worn out, a dull gray circle plate covered the wound Blackout had caused months ago. "Smokescreen I order you to give up the Omega Key and return to the Autobots" said Optimus. "Do NOT call me by that wretched name, I have a new life among the Decepticons now and I will never return" yelled Blackout. Optimus looked as if he couldn't stand up straight let alone fight, but lord Megatron taught him to never show mercy in the face of the enemy. Blackout fired a blast toward Optimus and it connected with his right shoulder. Then Blackout ran straight for Optimus and rammed into the Prime then slammed him into a pile of boulders. "You should not have come Prime, you're weak just like Bulkhead and Bumblebee were" said Blackout, "now you will join those weaklings you called friends". Blackout raised his arm but instead of bringing out his blaster a bright red energon blade appeared. Optimus attempted to stand up but he collapsed from his pain. Blackout raised his blade to strike the killing blow but a bulky shape slammed into sending him far from Optimus. "You will not harm Optimus, Decepticon scrap" said Ratchet. "Ratchet I thought I told everyone to remain back at base" asked Optimus. "I'm Optimus but I couldn't stand by and watch you get killed" replied Ratchet. Blackout lunged at the medic and sent him flying into Optimus. Ratchet brought his own blades in an attempt to kill Blackout. The Decepticon blocked all of Ratchet's attacks; while the medic was attacking Blackout was analyzing him for a weakness. Blackout jammed his hand right into Ratchet's spark; the medic stumbled backwards and collapsed where he stood. "I have eliminated your scout, medic and one of soldiers now your spark will belong to Megatron" said Blackout. He raised the blade again and then rammed it directly through Optimus' spark. The leader's optics started to dim and flicker as a sign that Optimus was on his way to joining the AllSpark; after a few moments Optimus' optics shut off. Blackout was the only Cybertronian left alive with Omega Key and the satisfaction of the Autobots' downfall. The bodies of Prime and Ratchet lay unmoving as Blackout stepped forward a few steps. "Soundwave, I require a ground-bridge back to the warship" said Blackout, a portal opened up in front of him and he stepped through. He didn't even look back at his former comrades, leaving them to rust for eons.


	8. Chapter 8: Birth of a New Prime

**Chapter 8**

Arcee and Wheeljack waited for some kind of word from either Optimus or Ratchet. Wheeljack leaned against a wall while Arcee paced around the main corridor. "That's it I can't wait any longer, I'm going to see if Ratchet and Optimus are alright" said Arcee. "You heard the doc, if they need back up he'll give us a call" said Wheeljack. Arcee just ignored what Wheeljack said when she activated the ground-bridge. "I'm going to help, are you coming or not" asked Arcee. Wheeljack and Arcee transformed and drove through the ground-bridge. They both arrived at the scene of the battle a few minutes later.

Wheeljack transformed and went over to where the bodies of Bulkhead and Bumblebee were. He fell to his knees knowing that the former scout and Wrecker were never going to get up again. Arcee looked around to try and find Ratchet or Optimus, but she only saw two more bodies lay unmoving. She went over to where Optimus' body lay; she simply stared in horror as now she knew what her former comrade was capable of. "By Primus, I swear that Blackout will pay for what he has done to Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Optimus" declared Arcee. As soon as she was done speaking, Optimus' chest opened up to reveal the Matrix of Leadership. Arcee suddenly found herself standing before an illusion of Optimus Prime.

"Arcee, you now know that I have joined the AllSpark and there is no one to lead the Autobots; I have seen potential leadership deep within you; do you accept the responsibility of leadership" asked Optimus' illusion. "Yes I do anything to avenge your death" answered Arcee. "Then arise Arcee Prime, the new leader of the free Autobots" said Optimus. Arcee Prime flashed back to reality as the Matrix rose up from the former Autobot leader and hovered over to merge with her own spark. Wheeljack stood watching in awe at the whole event as Arcee transformed into the newest leader of the Autobots. When the Matrix was finished becoming one with her spark; Arcee stood up and turned towards Wheeljack. "As of now you and I are the only Autobots on this planet and the only ones to Megatron and Blackout" said Arcee.

_Onboard the Decepticon warship, 3 hours later..._

"I congratulate you Blackout, not only have you managed to retrieve the last Omega Key you also have terminated my one true rival and over half of his team" said Megatron. "I did it to please you lord Megatron" said Blackout, "now we can focus on the restoration of our home world without any resistance". Megatron walked over to the remaining three Omega Keys were laying and then he put the last one with the others. Starscream was standing beside Megatron's side when Blackout stood up. "Yes congratulations Blackout on another job well done" said Starscream sarcastically. Blackout glared at the scrawny commander with a look that could kill. "As I promised you before, that if you were successful I would promote you to my second in command; Starscream you now only in charge of your Seeker armada" said Megatron. Blackout stared at Starscream looking as if he accomplished a personal goal. Starscream glared at Blackout but said nothing and walked out to go complain to Knock Out. "Now that you are my second in command, I have another task for you; I want you to hunt and rid this planet of the two remaining Autobots" commanded Megatron. "As you command, my one true master" said Blackout.

_Late night, back at the Autobot base..._

With Arcee have taken the role of leader of the Autobots, Wheeljack was becoming more and more worried. "We need to focus on finding the Decepticon warship and destroying Blackout once and for all" said Arcee Prime. "I have to agree with you on that, Blackout is becoming more powerful everyday" agreed Wheeljack. Suddenly the computer beeped with an alert of an incoming message. "A message from the Decepticons and it's from Blackout" said Wheeljack, "it says that he wants to settle this once and for all".


	9. Chapter 9: Blackout vs Arcee Prime

**Chapter 9**

"The message says that Blackout wants the both of us to meet him at these coordinates" said Wheeljack. Arcee Prime walked over to where the Star Saber was mounted and looked deeply at the blade for some kind of answer to their problems. "Optimus said that the Star Saber could only be wielded by a Prime, I know that I am a Prime but maybe I'm not worthy to wield it" said Arcee Prime. "Nonsense Arcee, that sword is possibly the only thing that can stop Blackout" said Wheeljack. She knew he was right; Blackout had to be stopped if Earth was going to remain free from Decepticon rule. "You're right, today is the day we must stop the Decepticons" said Arcee Prime. She picked up the Star Saber and lifted it up from its mounting. Wheeljack activated the ground-bridge to coordinates given to him by Blackout and then both Autobots transformed driving to their final confrontation.

_Decepticon warship- on the bridge..._

Blackout walked up behind Soundwave, who was busy typing things into the main computer. "Soundwave open the ground-bridge to these coordinates" said Blackout. The faceless Decepticon brought up the location on his visor and opened the swirling green vortex, but before Blackout could enter he was stopped by Megatron. "If you are going to destroy the last remaining Autobots they will probably bring the Star Saber with them; so you will need this" said Megatron. Blackout noticed that his leader's left arm was missing and had been replaced by a dark red one; in his new hand was glowing purple sword. "Lord Megatron, I have questioned your motives before but what has happened to your arm" asked Blackout. "This is simply an exterior modification; I am now able to possess the power of the Primes and I have used the Forge of Solus Prime to create the Dark Star Saber" said Megatron. Blackout stared in awe at the massive sword; he could feel the powers of dark energon emanating from it. Megatron handed the Dark Star Saber to his second in command and then Blackout put the sword on a special clamp to hold the sword, then he entered the vortex to confront Arcee Prime and Wheeljack.

_Somewhere near an ancient volcano..._

Arcee Prime and Wheeljack came out of their own ground-bridge at the base of an ancient volcano. Arcee Prime saw another ground-bridge open up across the clearing. Blackout stepped out and pulled the Dark Star Saber from its sheath, without warning he sent a massive purple shockwave sailing towards the Autobots. Both jumped out of the way as it flew past them. Arcee Prime pulled out her own sword and sent a bright blue shockwave flying towards Blackout. Wheeljack pulled out his twin blades and ran straight for Blackout. The Wrecker jumped into the air both swords pointed downward at Blackout. Before he could plunge the sword into the Decepticon's spark, Blackout rammed the Dark Star Saber directly into Wheeljack's spark chamber. Wheeljack dropped his swords and hung in midair before being dropped to the ground. "Now it looks like you are the last Autobot on this planet" said Blackout. "I will do everything in my power in order to stop you once and for all" declared Arcee Prime. She ran toward Blackout, the Star Saber clashed with Blackout's Dark Star Saber. Energy swarmed all around them as both blades clashed. "You're weak Arcee Prime and you are going to die tonight" said Blackout. Arcee Prime couldn't withstand the force of Blackout's sword. She was staring to become weaker and weaker with clash of energy. Suddenly her own blade broke into a dozen pieces and Arcee Prime dropped to the ground with a look lost hope. "Your last hope of ever defeating me has broken into pieces and now you will join the countless other Autobots that have perished over the centuries" declared Blackout. With a mighty swing of the Dark Star Saber, Blackout severed Arcee Prime's head from her shoulders. It bounced away a few meters from where Blackout was standing; Arcee Prime's optics flared then died out for one last time.

_The next day, onboard the Decepticon's warship..._

"You have destroyed all of the Autobots on the entire planet and now we can work on fully conquering this wretched planet; well-done young Blackout" said Megatron. "Thank you, my one true master" said Blackout, Starscream watched the whole event with envy burning deep within his spark. Blackout turned and walked out of the bridge not letting Megatron know his true intentions.

_Epilogue:_

With all of the Autobots dead on Earth, nothing stopped Megatron from harvesting all of the energon and conquering the entire planet. Five years after the Decepticon's took over Earth, Blackout overthrew Megatron by using the dark lord's own Dark Star Saber. To ensure that he would remain the Decepticon leader Blackout also killed Starscream and Knock Out; Soundwave pledge his allegiance to the new leader. Blackout also used the four Omega Keys to locate the legendary Omega Gate; he then used it to restore Cybertron and ruled over it for future generation to come...

**-End-**


End file.
